


Decorate.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 6: Decorate.</p>
<p>A discussion is had, and surprising facts are discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorate.

"...decorate, Tony?"  
"Yeah, sounds good Steve."  
Steve, sitting on a swivel chair to the side of Tony, turned to face him. Tony had his head down over a Stark pad, typing away.  
"I was also thinking that you and I should quit the Avengers, run away to a private, tropical island, and spend the rest of our lives there, with absolutely no contact with the outside world." Steve finished with a smile on his face, thinking that Tony would not have heard a word and would just agree.  
To his surprise, Tony sat up straighter in his seat, and turned to face Steve. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Really? You would quit the Avengers?" Tony smiled, and gave a small laugh. "Can't see it happening."  
"It just seemed like you weren't particularly paying attention to what I was saying." Steve shrugged. "I just thought I'd see if you were."  
Tony reached out to cup Steve's face, and looked into his eyes. "I always listen to you."  
Steve reached up and put his hands over Tony's. "Always though?"  
"Well," Tony pretended to consider this for a moment. "Almost always, at least."  
"So what was I talking to you about just before?"  
Tony smiled. "You were talking about decorating the pent house, to make it feel more like our place."  
"Huh, you were listening."  
Tony leaned forward to press a kiss to Steve's lips. "Of course I was. Infinite multi tasking is just one of my many talents."  
"And you're on board with redecorating?"  
"I said that it sounds good, didn't I?"  
Steve pulled Tony's hands away from his face, and held them in his lap. He gave them a quick squeeze before looking back at Tony.   
"You did. I just want to make sure."  
"Steve, honey, light of my life, of course I am sure. It makes perfect sense. After all, it is our place."  
"Our home," Steve agreed.  
"Huh, I guess it is. Our home." Tony nodded. "Has a nice ring to it."  
"It certainly does."  
Tony stood up, and pulled Steve along with him. "Come along, Steve. Let's go and decorate our home."  
"Right now?"  
"No better time than the present."

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter than normal, thanks to an over 40 degrees day, and the power going out for about 2 hours.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
